Safe
by Lady Merlin
Summary: my first secret country story, i haven't finished TWTD, so I'm not too sure about the exact events, YET. ruth randolph, intimate. no, not one shot. I'll continue. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Secret Country book and I just want to make one thing clear, I am a serious Fence/Laura and Ruth/Randolph shipper. This is the only story in which I actually ship. Yeah. This one-shot is about Ruth and Randolph. I haven't read The Whim Of The Dragon completely yet, but I have to write this. Hehe.

Ruth looked at Randolph across the table. Ever after they had returned after the war, Randolph had stopped looking at her. It was strange, he was supposed to die and there she was, wishing she had died. She had begun having dreams about black silky ruffled hair, and dark maroon lips.

She had grown. Several years ago, she wouldn't even have thought of such things, now, it was all that plagued her. Not only mentally, she had grown physically. Now, she definitely knew she didn't want to marry Ted/King Edward. She had grown a few inches and her flat chest had swilled. She was now a woman… Her hips had also filled out and she no longer looked like a stick in a robe, but a gorgeous sorceress in a robe. She had also been accepted back to the Green Caves, this time, really.

But this isn't what made a difference. Randolph did. He had started talking to her, not the normal short, sometimes violent conversations they usually had, but true conversations, about his childhood, his home, his parents, his dreams and desires. She, in turn had opened up too, but now she wanted to be more then friends, only, she wasn't sure if he felt the same…

The feast was soon over, and after bidding her good night Randolph left his new best friend to her room and sleep. He wondered what was wrong with her. She had been acting all moony and fuzzy. It wasn't like her. He decided to go to her room and check on her.

She was sitting on a stool in her room, staring at the moon when there was a knock on the door. "who is it?" she asked in her 'royal' haughty voice.

"It's me, Randolph." Randolph replied.

"Oh, come in." she said, dropping the fake accent.

Randolph walked in, dressed in his regular hose and tunic. "Sit." She invited him. "isn't the moon beautiful?" she asked, gazing into the sky. Randolph closed the door and accepted her invitation. He sat beside her.

"Ruth, are you alright?" he asked, his voice tainted with concern.

"yes, why do you ask?" she replied, focusing her attention on him.

"because you seem so distracted all the time lately and I don't think it's you…" he said, but his voice carried no emotion, he was gazing into her eyes, lost…

"I don't know, I have strange…" they were moving closer together, "desires" and she was around 10 cm away from him, eyes still locked, "and feelings…" her voice droned on, but it wasn't necessary, she was 5 cm away from him, "and I keep wanting…" they were so close that they were sharing air and Randolph's hands were no longer in his lap, but supporting his body as he leaned forward, "to do things…" She could smell his candle-wax and spice scent, "I know I shouldn't…" and she leaned forward into the kiss she was now sharing with Randolph.

She could swear that she tasted cinnamon, that damn spice that she hated so much, but it might not be that bad after all, she thought. She felt something warm around her waist and saw Randolph's hands there, pulling her closer. All through that kiss, they had been leaning together. Now, still staring into his eyes, she moved herself closer. Unfortunately, she misjudged distance and landed so close to Randolph that her entire body was pressed against his.

He just smiled in that charming way that he had smiled in their stories. But no, these weren't stories anymore. This was her real life. But this was neither the time nor place to think about such things. So as she stayed nestled against Randolph's chest string at the moon, holding his calloused hand that caressed his cheek, she enjoyed herself, and felt at peace, as if she was safe, for the first time in The Secret Country…


	2. Chapter 2

Ruth and Randolph had grown closer over the war period, and after a few weeks of discomfort, they had shared a secret kiss in the moonlight. Now, they were sharing secret glances and smiles every minute of the day.

Nobody knew…except Ted, who had noticed. He wondered what was up, but never expected anything so big.

One day, he walked into Ruth's room, to find her reading a book. He read the title down the spine. He was shocked, he wouldn't have been surprised to find a scientific book on magic in her hands, but right there, was a book he'd taken from home, Romeo and Juliet. That, was definitely not Ruth. He drew his sword, and she looked up for the first time. "Good day, _your highness…_" she said, obviously mocking him.

"Hi Ruth."

"Finally found time to come see me? How's Laura?" she asked about his younger sister who had recently been taken into Fence' apprentice-ship.

"She's fine. Having a great time." Ruth noticed stress lines around his eyes.

"And Patrick and Ellen?" she asked, still worried about Ted.

"They're all fine." He said, sounding slightly irritated. "You're the one I'm worried about." He continued.

"Me?" Ruth asked, sounding extremely surprised.

"Yes, you." Said Ted, his voice becoming somewhat gentler.

"Why?"

"Because you seem so distracted all the time, you're zoned out and keep smiling."

"So…that's bad…" said Ruth, her temper flaring.

"Nono," Ted said, not wanting a fight.

"Then?" she said, raising an eyebrow, still looking suspicious, but slightly calmer.

"Because it's not what you normally do, that's all." Ted said, wondering if he had just dug himself a hole.

She sighed. "You're right."

Ted definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Tell me." He said, becoming bolder. "Tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "Promise not to kill me?" she asked.

"I promise." He said, solemnly, getting slightly impatient.

"I--"

WAHAHAH! A good attempt at a cliffie if I do say so my self, no, I'm not that stupid to go and cut off half his sentence. He was cut off. :D. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one. Have fun. :D

The door creaked open. "Hi Ruth," came Randolph's voice. He stopped when he saw Ted. "Your Highness, King Edward." He said with a bow.

"Lord Randolph." Ted said, returning the bow.

"Hi Randolph." Ruth said, bringing the attention back to her and breaking the awkward silence.

"You were about to say something." Ted said impatiently.

"Randolph, I was just about to tell him." Ruth said, giving Randolph the signals with her eyes.

"oh, ok." He said, slightly hesitant.

He walked over and sat down next to Ruth, who then without a second thought wrapped her arm around his waist, and planted a kiss on his cheek, which Randolph gladly returned.

Ted froze in his tracks. He had just seen his cousin kiss one of his good friends. Slightly disturbing, but not as disturbing as the fact that she _had_ kissed someone… He stood up, "wow, didn't expect it that big." He said, as Randolph and Ruth chucked.

"When?" he asked.

"a couple of weeks ago."

"WHAT! And you didn't tell me?" he asked slightly enraged.

"yeah well…" Ruth shrugged, Ted just glared.

"well, I'm happy to say that I'm actually happy for you. Have a _good time_." Ted said, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"ARGH! GET OUT!" Ruth yelled, brandishing an old earthen pot in her hand, threatening to hurt Ted, who ran out of the room. She threw the pot out the door, which resulted in an answering yelp.

Randolph smiled fondly at her. She smiled back and kissed his on his lips, eager to taste cinnamon again.

Well? I know, overly fluffy, but there ya go…


End file.
